


Let It Burn

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On nights like this, you just let it burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Burn

The air was filled with smoke and flames as the city of Sunnydale burned. The perpetrator stood far above the buildings and destruction on what had once been called Kingman's Bluff, her long red hair twisting about her face and body in a mocking shadow of what filled her vision.   
  
A few centuries had changed the small town into a bustling metropolis, filled with creatures of the night and those who worshiped things older and darker than the Goddess. The vampires were no longer at the bottom of the supernatural food chain, instead, they ruled both halves of the day, with demons serving the Master and Mistress of the City, the twin powers that recreated the city in their own image, with wanton devastation wreaked on anything that had more than a speck of human blood in their veins, and teaching all who wished that darkness's other half was not light, merely a darker shade of grey.   
  
Yin and yang, the Master and Mistress of Sunnydale and the entire West Coast of the former United States were complete opposites, yet fit together so well that they spoke for one another and were feared nearly the same amount. Fire and ice, and the darkness that enveloped them at this very moment couldn't even hide that fact.   
  
Spike dropped his cigarette and ground it into the bluff. "So, luv. Were you planning to redecorate?" he asked, gesturing down at the burning city.   
  
Willow smiled as the wind changed directions and she began to smell burning flesh.   
  
"No. Just let it burn."   
  
END 


End file.
